Users of eyewear, such as goggles used for snow sports and other activities, may desire to replace the lens or lenses in the eyewear for various reasons. For example, a user may wish to change the tint of the lens being used based on particular sunlight conditions. A user may also desire to replace a damaged lens. As another example, a user may want to change the lens for fashion purposes.
While several goggles produced today permit lens replacement, the process is time-consuming and not user-friendly. Specifically, such goggles often use a “snap fit” lens that is popped into and out of the frame of the goggles by plastic deformation. Replacing the lens in such goggles is difficult as it requires a large amount of force to remove the lens and significant dexterity to insert a new lens. Moreover, goggles using the snap-fit replacement require the user to touch the lens surface which can create scratches or fingerprint marks on the lens.